


No Shirts, No Pants, just... Lego Underwear?

by AwkwardVeganChick



Category: Simple Plan
Genre: Other, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardVeganChick/pseuds/AwkwardVeganChick
Summary: You were forced into this. Your friends are assholes, but you decided that a long time ago. And now you're faced with the fact that you're going to be stripped for and given a lap dance by a dorky boy that doesn't seem like he's touched another person in his life. How bad could this be?





	No Shirts, No Pants, just... Lego Underwear?

How bad could this possibly be? At least your friends had paid for it. And yet you really didn't want to go through with it. There was a million other things you could be doing on a Tuesday night, yes, a Tuesday night. The strip joint was practically deserted, with a few hopeless men and women scattered at different tables after work, knowing that this was their only way of getting any form of pleasure. The scattered glitter on the floor reflected any light that hit it, and unfortunately, that was a lot. Your head had begun to pound ten seconds through the door, so you already knew the night was going to be a long one. 

You made your way to the desk and gave your name. The attendant smiled and simply said "Enjoy". Hah, sure lady. She pointed to a sign that showed you into the next room and you followed the instructions.

"No biting, no pulling on underwear, no disrespecting the dancers. Any innapropriate behaviour will cause you to be removed." You whispered the rules to yourself, and they all seemed pretty fair. You could assure anyone that asked that you wouldn't do any of this stuff. You didn't even want to be here! Then again, maybe you could use the new experience.

You looked for an open dancer. Several women and men were busy. Whatever. You couldn't care less who offered you the chance. Just then, a small man came up and tapped on your shoulder. Okay, so not exactly small, but you considered 5'8" small. His smile was sweet, and you wondered what someone like him was doing in a strip joint like this.

"Hi... Uh... I'm probably not what you would prefer but... It's my first day. I need to show my boss I'm up for the job. My boss is my dad. It's wEird, okay?!" His voice cracked as he proceeded to get more and more nervous. Looking at him more now, you found him a bit cute. His hair was short and somewhat messy even though slightly gelled. It looked as if he had been running his hands through it all day, as if trying to look his best. His eyes were a stunning blue, and maybe that's what made him so pretty to you. Definitely his eyes.

His body wasn't lacking either, his toned arms and calves sparkled with a bit glitter, and his shirt rippled closely to his chest. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Uh, sure. Look, I really don't want to be here. I got forced into this so can we keep this a bit clean?"

The man looked disappointed, "Sure. I'm Sebastien by the way, just call me Seb. I don't have a fancy stripper name yet, so call me what you want. You can have a seat over there, I'll be with you in a moment."

Sebastien proceeded to grab some glitter from the counter. His stared at the bottle intently until deciding to wipe a smear, here and there, and across his cheekbones. It made his skin tone look warm and... Oddly inviting. Much like a beach in the summer when the sun hits the sand and the ocean. How weird was it to compare this boy to a beach? It probably wouldn't be a low for the evening because things had only just begun.

"Sorry," he muttered "I've been just standing around all day and it never seems to stick and uh... Oh gosh. I'm so awkward, I'm sorry!"

"Hey," you had started to reassure him, "it's okay. It's kind of cute." Wait, what did you just say? You didn't mean that... No, not at all. Okay, maybe just a bit.

He began to blush. You had might as well continue. He was, after all, just a stripper. You had nothing to lose.

"I mean... You're kind of cute." 

 

Seb lost it. His face flashed red and you could see each fleck of glitter brightly across his cheek. Oops. Sorry, not sorry.

"Oh, thank you... Should- should I start?" He tugged the edge of his shirt and you nodded. He slowly slipped it over his hipbones, where it had settled. Your brain had already started to imagine what his chest looked like. You were in too deep. What had happened? His warm skin peeked from beneath the cotton and and every edge and curve of his chest slowly emerged. Mmm... Your brain was quicky turning against you. And then, it got worse. His chest was nearly fully bare as he moved slowly and carefully around you, attempting to gain your attention. His moves were jagged with each breath and you could tell he was trying his best not to make this awkward. He pulled his shirt over his head and a pulse shot through you. It was just excitement you told yourself, or the fact that you were just as nervous as him. Your mind floated to the question "Can I touch?". You didn't dare say that aloud.

"Am I doing okay?" Seb leaned in close enough to where you could feel his breath against your cheek and ear. He smelt of mint and eucalyptus. Clean, and strong. Oh god, you mentally swatted away your thoughts.

"A-a-amazing." You managed to stutter. And once again, Sebastien blushed. But this time he moved forward a bit more, and you could just feel the heat from his body combine with yours. Amazing was accurate.

"I can do this, I promise." He was doing fine. He was fine. He could do you. What...?

"I trust you." You nodded as he started to unzip his pants slowly. Oh god, oh god, oh god echoed in your brain. You couldn't help it. This dork had a weird way of controlling your mind. 

He pulled them past his hip bones, biting his lip in the process. You wanted to reach out and tug them down even faster. "Just take them off!" You wanted to cry out. You couldn't. Your chest ached. Your breath hallowed. Too slow, too damn slow. Had you started to want him? 

Pretty eyes searched your face. And then he touched your shoulders. Goosebumps formed on your skin and you began to search for the bulge in his pants. Silly, this wasn't a bedroom, it was a strip club. But you had wished it was. 

He removed his hands slowly, dragging them slightly over your collar bones. Then Seb tugged his pants down to his thighs. Still covering the spot you'd never thought you'd want to see so bad. What a change of events. 

And then you noticed. Your chuckle couldn't be held back. You didn't mean to embarrass him but his Lego batman underwear did the job for him. 

"Sorry, they were all I had in the drawer. First day, I wasn't prepared. I'm sorry."

You felt bad. You tried to speak but all you could let out was "Cute." He stopped and awkwardly moved closer. Maybe he was into this too? No... This was his job. You were just some random person. His body begun to encircle yours, and it felt that with every breath the two of you were growing closer. You shuddered.

"Should I take them off now, then?" Was he teasing? It felt like he was.

"Please." Yep, you totally just begged him. He smiled. He SMILED. Your chest felt like it was going to burst. 

And so that's what he did. He stepped out of his pants. And damn, was his ass nice. But then you remembered, you were totally getting a lap dance. Moaning would be appropriate, yet so innapropriate. 

He awkwardly slid onto your lap, and you could feel his curvature against your clothing. You wanted to join him in this half naked sport. Once again, not appropriate... But maybe next Tuesday?


End file.
